We Were Never Done
by totaldramaisthebest
Summary: After Gwen's time on Total Drama Island, she wanted it to be peaceful. She wanted life to return to normal, and it basically had. No complications and no stress. But her time on Total Drama wasn't done when the show ended, she still had more drama to deal through. GwenXTrent and a little DuncanXCourtney and BridgetteXGeoff. Story does NOT revolve around couples.
1. Chapter 1

_"Get away from me! I swear, I'm gonna kill you! I'll die before I'll do what you want!" I screamed in fear, chasing away from the looming head of Chris McLean._

_"But don't you see, Gwen? I don't have to kill you! You're already dead aren't you? All the seasons of Total Drama are just a distraction, a distraction from your past, your present, your future. All the killing has been done. You have been destroyed in every possible way. You know that your life is void that you're trapped in. And you'll never be able to get out."_

"NOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming. I was panting and sweat was rolling down my forehead. I needed to stop having these nightmares. They followed me throughout my life, every night I was tortured by them, something that's been happening since I was little.

They were awful and I always told myself they weren't true, they weren't true, they weren't true. But they were. I just didn't realize it. But all the sleepless nights, I guess they changed me. They changed me into someone I didn't want to be. But over time I realized, I didn't even care anymore. They could change me if they wanted. It didn't even matter.

**. . .**

"Gwen, you were my FAVORITE contestant on Total Drama!"

"Gwen, you and Trent were so perfect together, why'd you break up?"

"Duncan is soooo cute, can you get me together with him"

A horde of fangirls were following me at school, begging me to tell them about my time on Total Drama Island.

"I swear, if you don't get the fuck away from me, I will personally kill you all." I snapped at them.

It wasn't that I was generally a mean, cruel person, but I was so sick of all these people who tried to become friends with me since I competed on Total Drama. I never really had a lot of friends before Total Drama, since I was more of an introvert, and I was determined to keep things exactly the way things were before the island. I stuck to my true friends, and I knew my only true friends at this damned school were Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper.

After all my time at Wawanakwa, where I was put in challenges that were so dangerous I don't know how people weren't killed, I've got to admit I think I've made some life-long friends there.

Bridgette and Leshawna are probably the best friends I've ever had. Honestly, even though we haven't talked in a while, I know they'll always be there for me, which I can't really say about anybody else in the world.

Courtney is also a friend of mine. We had to work our way around some really rough patches, but we've finally made it through. She is really uptight which can get really annoying, and I don't trust her as much as Bridge and Leshawna, but she is still definitely a friend of mine.

But… then there's Trent. Apparently it's a pretty well-known fact that we dated, since apparently the entire freaking world knows. I don't even know what to say about him… except I don't regret at all the time we spent together. He was probably the best boyfriend I could've asked for, except I didn't realize it at the time. It's not that I still have feelings for him or anything, but he and I have remained friends throughout the seasons, and I really appreciate that.

**. . .**

I needed to pick up my brother from school, right after school let out. He could easily walk home as he had for many years, but when I got a car when I was seventeen, I wanted my brother to be a little bit more like the other kids at his school.

"Hey, Gwen!" my little brother greeted me as he climbed into my car. He was wearing stupid chains around his neck and his pants were sagging.

"You've got to be kidding me." I leaned over and pulled the chains off his neck.

"Hey! Gwen! These are my new cool threads!" he said angrily.

"This is ridiculous, kid, stop trying to be all gangster. YOU'RE NOT. Get over it. I don't care how cool you think you are, and how cool you think this is, but it's stupid. You're being an imbecile." I knew the second I uttered those words that I had gone too far.

"Stop being such a bitch. You are the worst sister anybody could ever ask for. I wouldn't want even my worst enemy to have you as their sister." He snapped at me.

Needless to say, we spent the entire car ride home in silence.

**. . .**

I really did feel like talking to someone, and since my brother was avoiding me, I decided I would give Courtney a call.3

"Hey, Courtney!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. She hated it when I wasn't peppy enough to her, so honestly, I don't even know how we're friends.

"Can't talk. Going to a school meeting. Bye." Courtney hung up.

Wow. And people wonder why no one liked Courtney the first season. Nobody had the chance to get to know her well besides Duncan, and she has the most repelling personality when you first meet her.

I decided I would text Bridgette and Leshawna.

_Gwen: Hey guys!_

_Bridgette: Hey, Gwen!_

_Leshawna: Hey girl! What's up? We haven't talked in a while._

_Gwen: Nothing much, I'm just really bored. My stupid brother is all mad at me, and won't talk to me, so I kind of wanted to talk to somebody. I tried calling Courtney, but she sort of blew me off._

_Leshawna: I still don't know what's up with that girl. I don't know why you're friends with her, Gwen. Personally, I think she's been evil since day 1 at Wawanakwa. _

_Bridgette: Hey, she isn't all bad. I personally liked Courtney._

_Gwen: It's not a big deal guys, I think she was in a rush. So Bridgette, how's things with you and Geoff?_

_Leshawna: Still making out every chance you get?_

_Bridgette: Actually, no. I think that now we're sort of discovering each other. Before, we never really truly looked at what each other was like, but now I'm starting to see the real him. And I like it just the same as before._

_Leshawna: AWWWW! Gwen, how are the nightmares lately? Have you been having them? How are you dealing?_

_Gwen: Still been having them. Dealing with them just the same. I actually have to go. Bye guys._

The nightmares. I had actually almost forgotten about them. But, I probably never will forget about them. After all, every night was haunted with them, so how could I forget about them?

* * *

_Hey! So this is my first story ever! Please rate and review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, in the story the Season 1 characters are 18 and the ROTI characters are 17. Keep in mind that the story takes place after All-Stars, so everything has happened the same as it has on the show._

* * *

BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! I woke up, startled. I rolled out of bed, and I pulled on some clothes. All of the sudden I realized. I didn't have a nightmare. It was the first time in months, maybe even a year, I didn't have one.

I thought about the last time I didn't have a nightmare. It was when I got together with Duncan. No, it was when Courtney finally forgave me for kissing Duncan. Whatever it was, the only reason I had a nice dream, was because something wonderful had happened. Nothing great had happened yesterday. Actually, it was the worst day I had in a while. The fans wouldn't leave me alone, and one of my teachers yelled at me that I was good for nothing T.V star. Courtney hung up on me, even though we haven't talked in forever, and my brother and I got in a big fight. Nothing good even happened, so I guess I won't find out why I had a good night.

**. . .**

DING! My phone went off. It was Bridgette. She was texting Leshawna and I.

_Bridgette: Hey! Just letting you two know that Geoff is going to be sending out invitations for a party later. He's going to invite all of the first season contestants._

_Leshawna: Even Heather, Eva, and Alejandro?_

_Bridgette: He says he has to invite Heather and Eva since it is a Total Drama party, but he was thinking about not inviting Alejandro or Sierra. He says Alejandro's evil and Sierra's crazy._

_Gwen: Well, he's not wrong._

_Bridgette: Yeah, but he doesn't know if he should invite the ROTI contestants. What do you think?_

_Leshawna: I say if Heather is invited, they should be too. The more the merrier._

_Gwen: I say, yeah. Most of them are freaky, though. Dawn's creepy, Staci won't shut up, and B doesn't talk, but I like Zoey. Zoey, Cameron, and Mike are a package deal, and I say if he invites them, he might as well invite the rest of them._

_Bridgette: Okay! Great! I'll tell Geoff!_

A party. Fantastic. I sighed. Geoff's parties were always great, but I really wasn't in the mood to go to ANY party that involved Heather. I wish we would've told Bridgette to tell Geoff not to invite the ROTI contestants. Zoey, Mike, and Cameron are great, but still, the rest of them ARE really freaky.

I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I doubt the ROTI contestants are going to come, since most of them weren't in All-Stars. Actually, now that I think about it, only a few TDI contestants live around Geoff. Leshawna, Tyler, Trent, Noah, and I are the only people who even live CLOSE to Geoff. A lot of us probably won't go, so I guess I might as well come.

**. . .**

I was sitting in English class, when my teacher, Ms. Johnson, decided to make an important "announcement".

"The school has heard some very exciting news. Our very own Gwen Ingrid has been chosen as one of the final candidates in a poetry contest. This is very exciting, because it got thousands of entries from students all over North America." Ms. Johnson said excitedly.

"But, Ms. Johnson!" I stuttered. "I didn't even send in a poem to the contest" I protested.

"You should be excited, Gwen. I sent in the poem for you." She said.

Great. That's just great. It's not that I would be bullied for this; I haven't been bullied since I was on Total Drama, but I hated giving in to the stereotype that all Goth people wrote poetry. It was a stupid stereotype that happened to be true for me, and if people thought that the poetry stereotype was true for Goths, people would immediately assume Goths were always mean and crabby. While I might not be the friendliest person around and even though my personality might be a little off-putting, deep down I'm not a bad person at all.

After class, my friend Marilyn caught up to me.

"I'm guessing you're all excited about the poetry thing, aren't you?" Marilyn said gruffly. She sounded ticked.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked her.

"It's just that, I submitted around 20 poems to this contest, I really wanted to win, and I wasn't even a finalist." She blew her black bangs out of her face. "You didn't even submit one, your teacher did, and you're a finalist. It's just been bugging me, that's all. Hey, I'm going to talk to Pixie Corpse, okay? Bye." Marilyn ran off.

Ugh. I really don't want Marilyn mad at me. She's a good friend, and I don't want her mad. I mean, she's usually mad, but her poetry is really important to her, and this was different.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was some girls, bugging me about the show. Since Chris announced that a new season was going to start with a new cast, everybody has been wanting autographs. It hasn't been that bad until lately.

"Hey, can we have ten autographs, and five pictures?" they asked me.

Seriously? "Go away. I'm NOT in the mood." I snapped at them and the girls disappeared quickly.

I didn't feel as bad as I should have. I personally know that some people sell my autographs online, and I'm pretty sure that a few of those girls have asked me for an autograph before. People were being ridiculous, and really, I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

_Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper are friends Gwen mentioned to Trent and Leshawna at Playas de Losers. Okay so Geoff's party is where most of the main characters are going to meet. His party is either Chapter 3 or 4. ALL of the main characters are going to be in the story, except I'm deciding on Chris and Chef. Don't worry if you really like Sierra or Alejandro, I'm deciding if they'll be at the party, but they WILL be in the story. At the party, the character's POV's are going to be switched up a little, so you'll be able to see a few different characters. By the way couples that are NOT happening are OwenXIzzy, LeshawnaXHarold, LindsayXTyler, AlejandroXHeather, and CodyXSierra. Please rate and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up to three different voicemails.

_Reaper: Hey, meet me after school today, okay?_

_Geoff: Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm having a Total Drama party! I can't believe I just realized it, but most of us haven't seen each other in so long…wow. So yeah, you should all come to a HUGE party I'm having. It'll be next Friday, so come to PARTY! Yeah, don't tell the press, because, you know. Stalkers. So… yeah bye._

Ugh, I have to go, because I want to see Bridgette and Courtney. But I swear the second Owen farts, I'm gone.

_Trent: Hey, Gwen. Thought I would give you a call. I know you and Leshawna live close by, so I was wondering if you wanted to get together before Geoff's party. We could all get some food or something and then drive to his house. It's like an hour away, right? I guess Noah lives close too, so he can come too if you want… I don't know, he lives close, but you know…Noah. So call me if you and Leshawna want to meet up. Yeah. Bye._

Trent is so sweet. Of course I want to go. Typical Trent though, asking if he should invite Noah. He is always so kind. Honestly though, hell will freeze over before I will be in the same car with Mr. Cynical, and vice-versa. It's not like I have a personal hatred toward Noah, but seriously, he's so annoying.

**. . .**

After I changed into my clothes, I climbed down the stairs. My brother was in the kitchen, eating some cereal.

"Hey. Do you want to ride with me to school today?" I asked him. He glared at me and left the kitchen.

I completely forgot we had the fight. I'd been so occupied with worrying about the party, and the stupid poetry contest, I hadn't even tried to apologize to him. He was probably even angrier with me than before.

I heard his bedroom door slam. I ran up to his bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Open up! I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

"No! Go away!" He screamed at me.

"Please let me in." I said as calmly as I could.

The door slowly opened. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Hey. Look, I want to talk to you about what happened a couple days ago." I sat on his bed.

"I realize that what I said was out of line and I shouldn't have insulted your clothes. I'm sorry. But to be fair, I think you overreacted. I insulted your CLOTHES not YOU. It doesn't matter anyway, but I've got a question. Why have you been acting differently lately? I think you've been trying to act gangster, right? I don't even know. But what happened to your old worn jeans, and t-shirt? It looked a lot better than your new look, just saying. What's been going on?"

I could see his face. He was obviously trying to decide whether to talk to me nicely or to yell at me. He finally sat down on the bed.

"Okay. You're right about the fact that I overreacted. I am sorry about that. I guess I was already feeling weird about the whole thing and I sort of snapped when you commented."

"Hey, I said sorry about that-"I cut in

"I'm not done. I know you're a senior and everything so you probably won't be able to understand, but I'm in 8th grade and that's pretty hard for me. I make okay grades, not exactly straight A's like you, but I make A's and B's. I've basically gotten used to mom always being gone, and that's hard enough. I also have a lot of added pressure to do well in sports and to be popular. I've tried not to get carried away with the whole popularity thing, but I guess I sort of have. Being gangster is sort of "in", and I just wanted to fit in. I guess I wanted to be cool too. I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm sorry." He told me.

I didn't think he would open up that much to me. I didn't understand. My brother was one of the coolest people I knew and one of the only people on Earth I actually enjoyed. I didn't know what to say. I had never been really been great at giving advice. Actually, people usually forced advice on me. The only great advice I had really gotten was from Bridgette and a teacher I had a long time ago.

"I know I'm not one for fashion, or for being cool, look at me. But I have to say, I think your old t-shirts and worn jeans are a lot cooler than the sagging pants and the chains. For someone who has grown up with no parents ever around, you've turned out better than any kid could hope to be. Popular or not." I said.

"Thanks, Gwen." He said.

I walked out of his room, happy because I knew that we were fine then. The fight had basically never happened.

* * *

_Please favorite and review! Other characters will be in next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

My heart was racing. I was covered in sweat and I was panting. Again. I sighed. Maybe it was too much to hope that I wouldn't have a nightmare. I really thought that I wouldn't have one, since I made up with my brother, but I guess not.

**. . .**

I had just walked into my English classroom when Ms. Johnson ran up to me.

"Gwen! Hi!" Ms. Johnson said excitedly. She was so perky, it was so annoying. She was one of those people who tried to act like they were 25 when they were 40.

"Oh. Hi, Ms. Johnson." I responded, trying to muster all the enthusiasm I could. Still, I failed to be half as perky as she was.

"So! Gwen! Have you decided if you're going to the poetry event? You'll still be a finalist if you don't go, but it's a great opportunity. After all, it is in the U.S. Oh, and I just got notice that the reading will be held in Dallas, Texas. I personally think you're a shoe-in to get a scholarship." She said to me.

Wow. I hadn't even thought about the poetry reading. I was planning on telling Ms. Johnson that I didn't want to participate in the contest, because I didn't want to make Marilyn mad, but I didn't know about all this. I've dreamed about visiting Dallas, Texas since I was a little girl, and I desperately needed a scholarship.

"How expensive would the plane ticket be?" I asked her.

"All expenses paid, Gwen. You don't expect them to think that the finalists will pay to fly out there?"

I didn't realize all this before. This would be an opportunity of a lifetime. I could go to the city I've always dreamed of visiting while receiving an award and possibly a scholarship. I had to go.

I looked over at the other students. Class hadn't started yet, so everybody was talking to all their friends. Marilyn though, was looking at me straight in the eye. She expected me to reject the offer. Reject the chance of me getting a possible scholarship. You know, even if I didn't get a scholarship and I just got an award, it would look GREAT on my college resume. I had to do this. I had to go.

Marilyn was still looking at me. She really thought I would stick by her and turn down the offer. I would be an awful friend if I went. But I had to make a decision.

"Yeah, I'm going. When is it?" I asked.

Marilyn looked at me. She was mad. Really mad. And I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me for a long time.

**. . .**

Marilyn stormed up to me after class.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" She screamed at me.

"Look, Marilyn, I'm really really sorry. But this is a great opportunity for me. I'm sorry your poem didn't make it in, and I'm sorry Ms. Johnson sent my poem in. I swear I wasn't going to go, but you were listening, you heard everything she said. You know I've wanted to go to Dallas since forever, and I need that scholarship. Badly. I want to study art history at a university somewhere, and I won't be able to go without the scholarship." I said.

She was fuming. "What about Total Drama?" She asked.

"What about it?"

"In every season you've been on, you've done really well, so you've gathered up a lot of money from the consolation prizes. You don't need a scholarship. I do." She said.

"You don't understand, Marilyn. All the consolation prizes weren't that big. Maybe a few thousand dollars each. Besides the money I gave to charity, the rest IS going into my college fund. Besides, you shouldn't be mad at me. It's not like they would've accepted you if I wasn't" I told her.

Marilyn glared at me. "You are one of the most famous contestants on Total Drama Island. Every college in the world will accept you. Not me though. I needed this scholarship too, you know." She shook her head and walked off.

I didn't understand. She had no right to be mad at me. She knew that every word I said was true. Marilyn never stirred up drama. Neither of us were that type. Whenever any of us did happen to create drama, it was purely an accident, like when I dated Duncan without knowing Courtney still liked him, or when she accidently told Reaper, Pixie Corpse liked him. She knew she was creating drama though, and I didn't get it.

**. . .**

I was writing in my diary when it hit me. I hadn't called Trent back! The party was in a couple days and he probably was upset that I hadn't even returned his call.

I dialed his number.

_"Hey, Trent!"_

_"Hey, Gwen. I guess you finally decided to call back."_

_"I'm really sorry about that. I got your message and I completely forgot to call back. If you haven't made other plans already, I'd still like to go."_

_"Okay, yeah I didn't make other plans. My only other options would be Tyler and Noah. So…no. Oh and what about Noah? Should we invite him?"_

_"No way in hell."_

_"Gotcha. I don't want him coming along either, but I thought it would be nice to offer."_

_"Typical Trent. Did you ask Leshawna to come yet?"_

_"I sorta assumed you would."_

_"Okay I will."_

I texted Leshawna if she wanted to come, and within seconds, she replied yes.

_"Okay so it's you, me, and Leshawna. We'll meet at my house okay?"_

_ "Sounds good, bye."_

Right as I hung up, I realized that I forgot to ask who was coming to the party. I assumed most of the ROTI cast wouldn't come, but I was worried about Heather. She's been awful to me, but as long as I avoided her, the party might not be half bad.

* * *

_Okay, so the party is probably going to be next chapter, but Trent, Leshawna, and Gwen are definitely meeting up next chapter. So, I think the story is going to be where a lot of the Total Drama cast is going to be involved, but its also going to have some of her school life. Obviously, this chapter was more about her school life. I don't know how long the story is going to be, but it will probably end with her graduation. If anybody has ideas for the party, please let me know by reviewing! Favorite and review please! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday, I was coming home from school, when I saw my mom's car parked in the driveway. My mom was NEVER home, especially right after school. She usually worked really late, so it was strange to see her home.

I realize she's a single mom, so everything she's done is for us, but over the years it sort of has put a wedge in between me and her. I try to be grateful that she always works so hard, but it has been tough over the years, growing up with my mom never around. My brother and I have had to learn how to do everything by ourselves. It's even worse for my brother; he's a lot younger than me, so it's even harder for him. Neither of us really connects with mom, as we never talk to her. When we do, it's incredibly awkward, as she knows so little about us. I doubt she even knows how old I am.

I tried to sneak around the back of my house, because I didn't want to run into my mom. I saw her through the window and I knew she would immediately see me come in. So, I slipped through the front door as quietly as I could, but she still heard me.

"Gwen! Come here honey!" My mom called for me.

She was in the kitchen, and my brother was with her. I could tell instantly he didn't want to be there, and she was forcing him to be with her. I noticed he was wearing his usual clothes, not the gangster stuff he had been wearing. My talk had gotten through to him.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing here?" I asked, awkwardly. There was an uncomfortable vibe in the room, and all of us could feel it.

"I got off work today so I could be with you two." She said happily. She was always sickly sweet, always pretending to be happy, and that was what bugged me most about her.

"That's…great mom. Great." I couldn't pretend to be happy, no matter how hard I tried

"Gwen, sweetie. Why are you still wearing that Goth get-up? I got you some nice clothes." She said.

"Like 3 years ago." I muttered. She pretended like she didn't hear me.

"So, I was planning that we would all spend some time together tonight. As a family." She said.

All of the sudden I felt kind of bad. I had to go to the party tonight, and I knew she probably had to try really hard to convince her boss to let her off early.

"Mom, I'm really really sorry, but I can't be with you guys tonight. Leshawna and Trent are taking me somewhere. I wish I would've know you were going to be here, I would've canceled my plans." I said.

"Oh, it's okay, dear. I guess it's just me and your brother." My brother fake-smiled at her.

"Now, who are Leshawna and Trent?" she asked.

I didn't feel bad at all anymore. Leshawna and Trent were two of the most important people in my life, how could she not know who they were?

"Leshawna. Best friend of two years, met at Camp Wawanakwa. Trent. Ex-boyfriend and now one of the greatest friends I have. You wouldn't know them; you would have had to have watched at least one episode of the T.V show I was on for 4 seasons. Of course you have no clue who they are." I snapped at her.

Immediately, a wave of guilt rushed over me. Of course she wouldn't know who they were. She worked 7 days a week, and had no time to watch a T.V show, even if she wanted to. Even if I had mentioned either of them to my mom, she would have forgotten, as she's so occupied with work.

"I have to get ready; they're coming in an hour. Bye."

**. . .**

"Yeah, I don't even know what to do about my mom. I'm not going to deal with what I had to deal with when I was 12 years old." I said to Trent and Leshawna.

We were sitting in a fast-food place and I was telling them about what had just happened with my mom.

"What happened when you were 12?" Trent asked.

"Okay, I don't tell many people this, but I'll tell you. When I was 12 years old, the same thing was happening to me, as it is now. I had been basically on my own for years and I was used to that. All of the sudden, my mom started being really nice to me. She would take me places, she would come to my school events, and she would take off work to hang out with me. Things were going really great. I started to trust her again; she became closer to me than anybody else. Then all of the sudden, she started to abandon me again. She started staying out later at work than usual, and I saw even less of her than before. Things got really bad. I would cry myself to sleep, and then have the awful nightmares. Eventually, I picked myself back up and I realized I couldn't trust her. I still can't trust her. I don't think things will ever be okay again. I'm never going to believe that she'll always be there for me, because it's been 18 years and it still hasn't happened." I told them.

"Wow." Trent said. "I'm so sorry."

"Honey, can I give you a piece of advice?" Leshawna asked. I nodded my head.

"Maybe you're right about the fact that she'll never be there for you. Maybe you're wrong. But that was 6 years ago. Your mom has tried really hard to support your family, and I think that you shouldn't totally ignore her. Maybe you can sort of phase her into your life, not all at once, like you did, but slowly. That way you're not completely crushed if all of the sudden she starts to abandon you again."

It was great advice. It was probably some of the greatest advice I had ever been given.

"You're right, Leshawna. Thank you. I'm sorry for putting such a negative mood on this conversation. The three of us haven't talked in a while. We should be happy! Trent, tell us about your music career." I said.

"Well, it's not really a music career, Gwen. I'm hoping to get a music scholarship for college. I don't know what career path I want yet, but I definitely want a scholarship for music. I'm planning on making some money off an acoustic single I'm going to release, and I'm going to use that money for college."

"That's great, Trent! But what about the Drama Brothers?" Leshawna laughed.

"Don't remind me of the Drama Brothers, Leshawna. You know the band ended a year ago. It was stupid, because me and Harold were the only ones who had actual talent in the band. Anyways, being in the Drama Brothers gave me a look on what life is like in a band. It wasn't fun, so that's why I don't want to be a professional musician. I like playing for fun. I'm only releasing the single, because I need the money. I figure, I've gained a lot of popularity being on the show, so a lot of people will buy my single."

"That's a great plan. I wish I knew what I was going to do about college. Gwen's going on a poetry scholarship to learn about art history, and Trent's going on a musical scholarship. I don't know what I'm going to do." Leshawna said.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." I told her.

Our conversation took different turns. I told them about Marilyn, and how badly I needed the scholarship, and how I wanted to go to Dallas. Trent told us about his life, and how all the fangirls have been stalking him. Leshawna told us about her cousin Leshaniqua, and how badly she's wanted to get on Total Drama.

I was having such a good time, that I totally lost track of time. It wasn't until Trent looked at is watch that we realized we had to go.

"Guys! The party starts in ten minutes!" he exclaimed.

It was a good thing we only lived 30 minutes away from Geoff, because otherwise we would've been really late.

* * *

_Fanfiction really messes up the indentation, and it's really bothering me. What did you think of this chapter? It took me hours! Please favorite and review!_


End file.
